Federative Republic of Brazil (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 It fought the 1900-1903 Acre War with The United Federation of the Provinces of the Río de la Plata (A better world TL) and won. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) It stayed neutral in the war. The inter-war years Internally, from the crisis of Encilhamento and the Armada Revolts, a prolonged cycle of financial, political and social instability began Until the 1920s, keeping the country besieged by various rebellions, both civilian and military. In the 1930s, three failed attempts to remove Vargas and his supporters from power occurred. The Great Depression (1929-1940) In Brazil and in other Latin American countries such as Mexico, responses to the Great Depression also led to a strengthening of the industrialization process (begun in the nineteenth century). Brazil needed an economic alternative to the highly devalued coffee, its main commodity at the time. The Vargas government started to purchase and burn coffee from the farmers, in order to avoid their complete bankruptcy. Fascist governments were the result of a desire for nationalism, which rulers like Getúlio Vargas of Brazil played on through propaganda. Mas starvation, poverty and unemployment were rife during the early and mid 1930s. The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) The joined the American side when America joined the war in 1941. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Brazil de facto entered on the Allied side, alongside Portugal de facto did after the fall of France in 1940. Both then de jure entered on the same side after America entered the war in 1941. Brazilian forces fought in Italy and the Austrian Tyrol. A combined British, Brazilian, New Englander and American force took Innsbruck in early 1946, prompting alpine Austria's surrender. With the Allied victory in 1945 and the end of the Nazi-fascist regimes in Europe, Vargas's position became unsustainable and he was swiftly overthrown in another military coup, with democracy "reinstated" by the same army that had ended it 15 years earlier. Vargas committed suicide in August 1954 amid a political crisis, after having returned to power by election in 1950. Cold War Several brief interim governments followed Vargas's suicide. Juscelino Kubitschek became president in 1956 and assumed a conciliatory posture towards the political opposition that allowed him to govern without major crises. The economy and industrial sector grew remarkably, but his greatest achievement was the construction of the new capital city of Brasília, inaugurated in 1960. Kubitschek's successor, Jânio Quadros, resigned in 1961 less than a year after taking office. His vice-president, João Goulart, assumed the presidency, but aroused strong political opposition and was deposed in April 1964 by a coup that resulted in a military regime that the US backed and the USSR opposed. France, the UK, Ireland, Canada, Quebec, Portugal and Japan were all concerned about the dictatorship's poor human rights record until the late 1970s. The new regime was intended to be transitory but gradually closed in on itself and became a full dictatorship with the promulgation of the Fifth Institutional Act in 1968. Oppression was not limited to those who resorted to guerrilla tactics to fight the regime, but also reached institutional opponents, artists, journalists and other members of civil society, inside and outside the country through the infamous "Operation Condor". Despite its brutality, like other totalitarian regimes, due to an economic boom, known as an "economic miracle", the regime reached a peak in popularity in the early 1970s. Slowly however, the wear and tear of years of dictatorial power that had not slowed the repression, even after the defeat of the leftist guerrillas, plus the inability to deal with the economic crises of the period and popular pressure, made an opening policy inevitable, which from the regime side was led by Generals Ernesto Geisel and Golbery do Couto e Silva. With the enactment of the Amnesty Law in 1979, Brazil began a slow return to democracy, which was completed during the 1980s. Civilians returned to power in 1985 when José Sarney assumed the presidency. He became unpopular during his tenure through failure to control the economic crisis and hyperinflation he inherited from the military regime. Sarney's unsuccessful government led to the election in 1989 of the almost-unknown Fernando Collor, subsequently impeached by the National Congress in 1992. 1990s Collor was succeeded by his vice-president, Itamar Franco, who appointed Fernando Henrique Cardoso Minister of Finance. In 1994, Cardoso produced a highly successful Plano Real, that, after decades of failed economic plans made by previous governments attempting to curb hyperinflation, finally stabilized the Brazilian economy. Cardoso won the 1994 election, and again in 1998. Life today The peaceful transition of power from Cardoso to his main opposition leader, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (elected in 2002 and re-elected in 2006), was seen as proof that Brazil had achieved a long-sought political stability. However, sparked by indignation and frustrations accumulated over decades from corruption, police brutality, inefficiencies of the political establishment and public service, numerous peaceful protests erupted in Brazil from the middle of first term of Dilma Rousseff, who had succeeded Lula after winning election in 2010. Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva caused much ecanomic growth, but Dilma Rousseff blew it all and caused a financial crash. Operation Car Wash Operation Car Wash (Portuguese: Operação Lava Jato) is an ongoing criminal investigation being carried out by the Federal Police of Brazil, Curitiba Branch, and judicially commanded by Judge Sérgio Moro since March 17, 2014. Initially a money laundering investigation, it has expanded to cover allegations of corruption at the state-controlled oil company Petrobras, where executives allegedly accepted bribes in return for awarding contracts to construction firms at inflated prices. This criminal "system" is known as "Petrolão—Operation Car Wash". The operation has included more than one thousand warrants for search and seizure, temporary and preventive detention and coercive measures, with the aim of ascertaining the extent of a money laundering scheme suspected of moving more than R$30 billion (c. US$9.5 billion as of July 23, 2017). Because of the exceptionality of their actions, some lawyers accuse the operation of "selectivity" and "partiality" in their case, being "a criminal case that violated minimum rules of defense for a large number of defendants". Enhanced by political and economic crises with evidence of involvement by politicians from all the primary political parties in several bribery and tax evasion schemes, with large street protests for and against her, Dilma Rousseff was impeached by the Brazilian Congress in 2016. In 2017, the Supreme Court has asked for the investigation of 71 Brazilian lawmakers and nine ministers in President Michel Temer's cabinet allegedly linked to the Petrobras corruption scandal. President Temer is himself accused of corruption. The 2017 coup The Brazilian armed forces were so disgusted by this and the general failure of democracy that they overthrew the government and took power for itself on Christmas eve, 2017. They were concerned by the shrinking economy and corrupt civilian leaders. Marcelo Odebrecht, Eduardo Cunha, Lula da Silva and Michel Temer were killed by firing squad in a Brasilia police cell on January 1st, 2018, and Dilma Rousseff was executed by being run-over by an army tank in a Santa Catarina army base the following day. Most of the urban narco-gangs and several pro-Lula protest rallies were been massacred since, but both corporate greed and political graft are still a big issue in the more developed parts of the country. Human rights abuses are a norm in order to quell both the criminals and political opposition now the junta is firmly in power. The Both the Swiss and Dutch have expressed their concerns over this. A TV journalist from Denmark was was executed by firing squad in late 2018, after he was caught trying to make an exposé on the Brazilian government’s endemic brutality and human rights abuses. Economy Brazil has also been the largest producer of coffee for the last 150 years. Major export products include aircraft, electrical equipment, automobiles, ethanol, textiles, footwear, iron ore, steel, coffee, orange juice, soybeans and corned beef. The industry ranges from automobiles, steel and petrochemicals to computers, aircraft and consumer durables – accounted for 30.8% of the gross domestic product. Industry is highly concentrated in metropolitan São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Campinas, Porto Alegre, and Belo Horizonte. Brazil has become the fourth largest car market in the world. In 1988 Brazil was the 5th largest gold producer in the world. Brazil mines iron, gold, tin, copper and bauxite (the ore contains aluminium). The mining activity has caused severe environmental impact in Brazil area. Among the different types of environmental degradation, mining activities has caused landscape degradation, erosion, soil contamination, groundwater and surface water pollution. Illigal Amazonian gold mining has caused caos in several places since the early 1970s. Its Amazon River basin includes a vast tropical forest, home to diverse wildlife, a variety of ecological systems, and extensive natural resources spanning numerous protected habitats. This unique environmental heritage makes Brazil one of 17 megadiverse countries, and is the subject of significant global interest and debate regarding deforestation and environmental protection. It gained greatly in the struggle to replace the USA's lost production in the late 1970s and early 1980s. The post-2016 drop in oil prices hit the country's small oil industry badly. Nukes They got atomic arms some time between early 1981 and late 1982. The arsenal peaked in 1985. The current arsenal is 5 10kt freefall bombs (Originally 7, but 2 were scrapped in 1987 and 1992), 7 10 surface to air missiles (was 10, but 3 were scrapped in 1988) and 5 11kt torpedos (was 6, but 1 was scrapped in 1998). Organisations #Mercasur (A better world TL) #South Atlantic Ocean Alliance (A better world TL) #The Lusosphere Alliance (A better world TL) #The United States-Brazil Junta Accords (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Brazil Category:Military